Fallen
by Libster59
Summary: These are a bunch of oneshot songfics of the Evanescence album Fallen. There will be a bunch of relationships!
1. Going Under

A/N I got this idea from author Frodo01228 and I thought that it was a cool idea. Well basically it's a bunch of oneshots from the album Fallen by Evanescence. There will a bunch of different relationships in this so read on please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence songs or X-Men Evolution.

Chapter 1 Going Under

Relationship: Scott/Jean

Jean looked in the mirror in the big girls bathroom. She could see bruises old and new. Scars were forming on her forearms, wrists, and legs. "How could I let this go so far as it did," she thought.

_Now I will tell you what I've done_

_for you._

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_and you still won't hear me._

"I did everything for him," her thoughts continued, "I gave him sex, I bought him drugs, and for what? So he could treat me like an animal," she shook her head to get the thoughts. Jean put her arms on the sink. "Why couldn't I see my true love?"

_Don't wan your hand this time._

_I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once._

_Not tormented daily defeated by you._

_Just when I thought I'd reach the _

_bottom._

Jean sat on the cold hard tile of the bathroom floor leaning her head against the sink thinking about Scott. How could she have been so stupid? How many times Scott reached in to pull her out of misery and to protect her afterwards? How many times? She lost count.

_I'm dying again._

_I'm gong under._

_Drowning in you. I'm falling_

_forever. I've got to break through._

_I'm going under. Blurring and stirring the _

_thruth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's_

_not._

Duncan always told Jean if she made passes at Scott or if Scott did the same she would be 'punished' how could she have been so stupid. Now people will know of her stupidity.

_Always confusing the thoughts and the lies._

_So I can't trust myself anymore._

_I'm dying again._

_I'm gong under._

_Drowning in you. I'm falling_

_forever. I've got to break through._

Jean got up and went to the cabinet and opened it. There infront of her was her ticket out a, razor blade. She took it and sat on the toilet and stared for a minuet. Then moved it to her wrist pressed down and went across. Blood started pooring from her wrist. She became comfortably numb.

_So go on and scream, scream at me._

_I'm so far away. I won't be broken again._

_I've got to break I can't keep going under!_

She put the razor unsteadily on her right wrist. As she was about to cut Scott zapped through the door. Scott rushed in and grabbed the razor and placed it on the sink. He held Jean's shoulders and said, "Are you crazy?" Jean broke down and fell into his arms. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you Scott."


	2. Bring Me To Life

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This isn't my favorite chapter but I hope my reviewers will enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, all I own is my MP3 player and some DVDs.

Chapter 2 Bring Me To Life

Relationship: Kitty/Lance

Lance was walking home from school and he had so many things on his mind like Kitty. How could he have betrayed her the way he did. What choice did he have? If he didn't fight on Mystique's team god knows what she would have done. Lance walked past the brotherhood house he never wanted to go back and he never wanted to stop walking.

_How can you see into my eyes like_

_open doors ._

_Leading you down into my core _

_where I become so numb._

_Without a soul my sprit's_

_sleeping somewhere cold until you find it_

_there and bring it back home._

Kitty could always see through his eyes. She could see the sadness, the lie, and so much more. But whenever he was around her he couldn't feel the sadness or the lie. She always woke him out of it. She was like his savior.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from _

_the dark._

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing _

_I've become._

Kitty saved Lance. Before her he did everything, coke, meth, everthing. When he met her he fell in love immediately and vowed never to do any of that shit ever again. But now he practically had nothing. No one at the brotherhood house got it.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me._

_Breath into me and bring me _

_to life._

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from _

_the dark._

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing _

_I've become._

Lance was about 2 blocks from the manner and his mind told him to turn back but his heart told him to keep going. He wanted to walk by and have her see him and be as guilty as possible. She should never have left him. He was nothing without her.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling._

_Only you are the life among_

_the dead._

_All this time I couldn't believe I couldn't_

_see trapped in the dark while_

_you were there in front_

_of me._

She was always there but it seemed like he would sometimes see through her like he didn't appreciate her enough. He was now at the manner standing by the tall iron gates. There in the front yard was Kitty writing on her laptop. "Probably writing to her parents of what an asshole I am," Lance thought. Kitty looked up from her laptop and they came face to face. Kitty closed her laptop and walked to the gate.

_I've been sleeping a thousand_

_years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything._

_Don't let me die here_

_there must be something more._

_Bring me to life._

She phased through the gate and she was standing right in front of him. "What do you want," she said sternly. Lance smiled and embraced her in a kiss. Kitty gave in and kissed him back. Lance stopped and stared into her crystal clear blue eyes and said, "I love you." Kitty smiled and leaned her head on his chest.


	3. Everybody's Fool

**A/N Weird coupling I know but I guess they could work, sort of. If you're wondering about Romy that story will come on the song "hello" as request of GambitLuver2009. In case anyone's wondering there will be 14 chapters. The 3 other songs will probably be Missing, Farther Away, and one other My Immortal.**

**Disclaimer: Sure, when hell freezes over (twice in one day)**

Chapter 3 Everybody's Fool

Relationship: Tabitha/Pietro (break-up)

Tabitha's POV

Pietro, once the love of my life, now he's nothing to me. He's one of those people who act so nice to you when you and him are alone. But once his dumb ass or his father step in he completely changes and acts like I don't exist.

_Perfect by nature_

_icons of self-indulgence._

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about our_

_World._

Pietro's POV

Tabitha she is so conceited and it drives me crazy. I did everything for I bought her things, I spent all of my free time that could have been spent raising hell with the X-Men, and I treated her like a goddess and now she says I treated her like crap and everyone completely believes her, what fools.

_That never was or never_

_will be._

_Have you no shame don't you_

_see me?_

_You know you got everyone _

_fooled._

Tabitha's POV

The worst of all of this is that the people who I thought were my friends all choose his side. What morons, can't they see what he really is? A fuckin' self absorbed jerk that cares about no one but his father and his stupid friends who are the morons that believe him.

_Look here she comes now…_

_bow down and stare_

_in wonder._

_Oh how we love you_

_no flaws while_

_your pretending._

_But now I know she never was_

_and never will be._

_You don't know how _

_you betrayed me and somehow you've _

_got everybody fooled._

Pietro's POV

When she comes through she's always so high and mighty and people love it. I don't get it! People actually believe that she is the best thing ever and because her 'tortured' past it makes everything she fakes passable. After a few years people will see the mask and she will never be passable again.

_Without a mask, where will_

_you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your_

_lie!_

_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are and I _

_don't love you _

_anymore._

Tabitha's POV

I will never love him ever again now knowing the scum that he is. He reminds me of my own father he even used me like my own father. He'll pay and he'll be sorry as he'll ever be.

_It never was and never will be._

_You're not real and_

_you can't save me._

_Somehow now you're_

_everybody's fool._

Pietro's POV

She was never my girlfriend just some object of lust. It never was and it never will be no matter what she says.


	4. My Immortal

A/N You won't know the coupling till the end of the chapter ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Yeah, no

Chapter 4 My Immortal

Rogue looked at her self in the mirror in her and Kitty's room. She had dark circles under her eyes from no sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red from crying. She was a wreck but could she do? The love of her life had just died and he haunted her wherever she went.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all _

_my childish _

_fears and_

_if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just_

_leave._

_Because your presence sill lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone._

"Ugh…WHY CAN'T YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD?" Rouge screamed. She fell to her knees and dug her head into her hands. She cried uncontrollably for at least an hour until Kitty came in. Kitty sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be okay," she whispered and Rogue started crying again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just to real._

_There's just too much time that can't erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away_

_all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears._

_And I held your hand for all these _

_years, but you still have_

_all of me._

"Rouge, the funeral is in a hour you should get ready," Kitty said calm and quietly. Kitty got up and left, Rogue got up and went to her closet. She looked at everything she had and she couldn't pick anything out. "What would he want me to wear?" she thought. She looked through her stuff and picked out a dress she had worn one Christmas that she thought he liked.

_You used to captivate me by_

_your resonating light._

_But now I'm bound by the life _

_you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant_

_dreams._

_Your voice it chased away all of the_

_sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to _

_heal. This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much time that cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away_

_all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears._

_And I held your hand for all these _

_years, but you still have_

_all of me._

Everyone was at the funeral even the brotherhood was there. It started raining and the funeral was over. Everyone left crying, especially Jean, except Rouge who bent down by the grave and looked at it with sad eyes. "I'll miss you Scott and you'll always be with me."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_that your gone._

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

Kitty grabbed Rouge by the hand and Rogue started crying again trying not to remember anything.


	5. Haunted

A/N No reviews for the last chapter which made me sad. Please review or I don't know if I'll continue (but it's not likely). By the way this is my favorite chapter so far.

Disclaimer:Nope.

Chapter 5 Haunted

Relationship Toad/Wanda

Wanda ran upstairs to her little room, closed and locked the door, and pumped up the volume on her stereo and Three Days Grace started pouring out of the speakers. Wanda walked to her dresser and pulled out a little journal. She plopped on her bed and started writing. (_In the Journal)_ July 25, Ugh…so fuckin bored there's nothing to do accept watch TV or watch my brother and Lance fight over who gets the remote. I guess I could go talk to Toad but he's been acting kinda weird lately. He just sneaks of to his room for like hours at a time and doesn't come out. I wonder what he does, not that I care but I did see some cut mark on his arms and it is kind of worrying me.

_Long lost words whisper_

_slowly to me._

_Still can't find what keeps_

_me here._

_When all this time I've been so _

_hollow inside._

_I know you're sill there._

I guess I should go check on the little Toad. She closed the journal and put it back in her dresser. She turned off everything in her room and walked out. She walked down the once elegant stares to the once sittable living room where she saw Lance and Pietro playing a video game. "Where's, Toad?" Wanda asked trying not to seem worried. No one answered her and she hexed the X-Box.

"Why'd you do that?" Pietro asked.

"Where's, Toad?"

"He said he was going to the park, why do you want to know?" before Wanda could answer she walked out the door.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down._

_Hunting you I can smell you alive._

_Your heart pounding in my head._

She walked down the street light lit street trying not to act worried but secretly she was. Wanda had grown to really like him he was always very sweet to her and treated her like a human not a monster; he had also grown exceptionally cute. He was taller (about her height), he didn't smell, and his teeth were whiter. She got to the park and started yelling his name, "TODD? TODD, WHERE ARE YOU?" His heart was pounding in her head and she couldn't get it out.

_Watching me I can feel you _

_pull me down._

_Saving me, raping me_

_watching me._

Wanda walked to a bench and leaned on it. "What do you want?" a familiar voice said. Wanda ran to the other side of the bench and gave Toad a hug. Wanda looked around and saw a razor blade and a pen and paper. Toad looked at her surprised, "Why'd you do that?" he asked. Wanda went to the other side and sat next to him.

Wanda picked up the razor blade, "Because I didn't want you to do this to yourself." Toad looked away and started to cry.

"Wanda you don't understand, no one likes me and I'm a no one," he cried trying to explain to her. Wanda herself started to cry and took his hand. He looked at her with surprise in his tearful eyes.

"That's not true, Todd. I, I, … I love you." Todd smiled. Wanda leaned in for the kiss that Todd had always wanted.


	6. Tourniquet

A/N: The long awaited chapter 6! After this you'll probably be like "Wow she enjoys suicide" But think, angst is awesome hehehe ;) Anyway I'll update faster next time because I know my couple and the plot. So enjoy and by the way Jubilee's ghost is doing the POV.

Disclaimer: Christmas is comin up soon so maybe.

Chapter 6 Tourniquet

Relationship: Bobby and Jubilee

"Jubilee!" I hear someone call my name. "Jubilee!" I hear again but more frantic. "OH MY GOD!" the same voice yells. I start running toward the voice down the hall, around the corner. My feet hitting the red-carpeted floor, my heart pounding over the screams that flutter in my head and now I can't hear a sound. I keep running until I come across my room. Everyone is there staring, not moving and white. "What's going on?" I ask calmly behind everyone but no hears me. I walk through the crowd and no seems to notice or care but I suddenly realize why. I can see myself there lying on the floor, wrists covered in blood, and Bobby by my side squeezing my hand. I scream but no one hears me.

_I tried to kill the pain but only brought_

_more._

_I lay dying and I'm pouring_

_crimson regret and betrayal._

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved and I to lost?_

_My god, tourniquet, return to me_

_salvation._

_My god, my tourniquet, return to me _

_salvation. _

I suddenly find myself in a hospital waiting room and all is quiet. There aren't that many people but there are two people I know. Logan sat in a chair with his head down and his hands on his head. The professor was next to him and he had his fingers in twined and his head down like he always did when he thought. I walk up to him slowly and I step in front of him and ask, "What's going on, professor?" He looks up but he doesn't hear me. He wheels his way to a doctor and Logan follows. "Doctor," the professor says quietly, almost silent. "So what's goin' to happen to her, Doc?" Logan asked solemnly (A/N: I was going to have Logan say "What's up, Doc?" but for obvious reasons I didn't). "Not much I'm afraid," the doctor paused. "She died 5 minuets, I'm sorry," doctor walked away. They can't be talking I about me it's impossible I can't be dead. I scream again but no one hears me.

I'm at a funeral, standing there like a moron not knowing what's going on, again. Everyone is there again, crying, I try to find me standing in the crowd but I suddenly realize where I am. I scream but no one hears me.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long._

_Will you be on the other side_

_or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved and I to lost?_

_My god, tourniquet, return to me_

_salvation._

_My god, my tourniquet, return to me _

_salvation. _

I'm in the boy bathroom at the mansion and I see Bobby sitting on the toilet and on the sink there is a bottle of Aspirin and a bottle of vodka. "Well, Jubes since you took your life I guess I'll take mine," Bobby said looking down quietly and crying.

"NO!" I scream

"Jubes?" he said standing up in disbelieve.

"Bobby, you have too much to live for," I said smiling. He came over to me and kissed me for the last time. Finally someone heard me.

_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverence._

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My Suicide_


	7. Imaginary

_A/N Hey Long time no read! I know that was lame but I will update sooner next time I promise. Remember one more chappie till Hello! Oh and this is during episode self posessed. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah right_

Chapter 7 Imaginary

Rouge layed in the bed that she had been laying in for the past few weeks due to her powers losing control. While she lay in her sleep she dreamt of all the people she had touched. She dreamt about Mystique's past, Kurt's past, Kitty's past, and even most of the Brotherhood's past. Out of all of the people that she had touched the past that stuck out the most in her mind was Lance's.

I linger in the doorway 

_With alarm clock screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will _

_Whisper to me _

_Where the raindrops as they're_

_Falling tell the story_

Lance's memories stuck out the most in Rouge's mind the most because of all the dreams she had of him weren't happy at all. One dream she had of him was when he was still living in Deerfield with his foster parents. In the dream Lance is in his room reading at a desk in his normal clothes when suddenly a man comes in with a smug look on his face and looking quite drunk. "What…areyoudoing…youstupid…mutie," the man slurred.

"Nothing," Lance said not looking at him.

"Don't get smart with me," the man said grabbing him by the collar on his vest and throwing him practically on the other side of the room. The walked over to where he was and started beating him up with a belt. That's where the dream ends and where Rouge wants it to end. But one dream she actually wanted it to come true.

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby I lay inside _

_Myself for hours and watch my purple _

_Sky fly over me_

Rouge sat in a field under a willow tree with a blue dress on that went just a little past her legs. She watched the clouds above her head until she heard the grass behind her shift. It was Lance walking slowly up to her, he kneeled right behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started stroking her shoulders and kissing her neck. Rogue turned her head so she was facing him and she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Don't say I'm not in touch 

_With this rampant chaos-_

_Your reality_

_I know well lies lay beyond my sleeping _

_Refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world_

_To escape._

Lance touched her face and Rogue turned so her whole body was facing him. She touched his face and to her astonishment nothing happened. Lance smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I don't want this to end," Rogue whispered lightly in Lance's ear.

"It doesn't have to," Lance said smiling. Rogue put her head down on his chest and started to cry.

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby I lay inside _

_Myself for hours and watch my purple _

_Sky fly over me_

Lance kissed her on the head and got up. "I have to leave now," Lance said with a frown on his face. Rouge still on her knees grabbed Lance's hand before he could turn around and leave.

"Please, don't leave me," Rogue said crying and begging. Lance bent down and said, "I will always be with you and I will always love you no matter what." Lance let go of Rouge's hand and started to walk away. Rouge got up and watched him leave she started running toward him. "Lance no wait, Lance! Please stop," she said running toward him. But as she ran everything around her dissolved no more beautiful skies, no fields, no trees just nothing.

Swallowed up in the sound 

_Of my screaming cannot_

_Cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep _

_Dreaming _

_The goddess of imaginary_

_lights_

Rouge woke up screaming in the bed in the underground mansion. She breathed hard and took a sip of water that was on a side table. "Rouge?" a fimiliar voice asked. Rouge turned and there in the doorway was Lance standing there with a boquet of flowers. Rogue smiled and Lance walked over and sat on her bed. "These are for you," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful, Lance," she said as Lance blushed.


	8. Taking Over Me

_A/N: Holy Crap!!!! I haven't updated in forever! I will post 2 chapters tonight to fill your X-Men:Evolution fix! This chapter will be kinda short but the next one be so short._

Chapter 8: Taking Over Me

Relationship: Pietro/Kitty

_Dear Kitty,_

_I know that I haven't been good to you lately or ever. I'm sorry. My heart beats 25 times per second ( A/N:Ultimate X-Men fans I'm lookin at you) 10 times per second for you, you must beleive me. I love you with everything I have._

_You don't remember me but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream and dream I do..._

_I believe in you I'll do anything just to find you. I have to be with_

_you I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live... to breath_

_you're taking over me._

_I look at myself in the mirror, I'm not whole I'm only empty without you. I don't want to be him I want to be me you're the only one who who can succeed this for me. Please save me from this pain...take over me._

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched _

_my hand_

_I knew you loved me then._

_I believe in you I'll do anything just to find you. I have to be with_

_you I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live... to breath_

_you're taking over me._

_-Pietro_

Kitty finished reading the letter for the 5th time and stuffed it in her pocket as she walked down the empty sidewalk in the clear night to the rickety the destination she longed for. She suddenly got to the old drive-way then stopped. What if... questions clouded her mind. She shook her head and kept walking.

She got to the door and knocked hesitantly. The door opened slowly and blue eyes peeked through. The door fully opened, "What do you wan..." he didn't finish. Kitty lunged foreword and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"You will never be like him," she said breaking the kiss. He smiled down at her. He was whole agian.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside are just like _

_you are taking over..._


End file.
